vampir aim
by twilight4ever1901
Summary: FUNNY!
1. daddy dating sight

DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!

Screen names

**Bella- ****edededyumm**

**Edward-****lion/man/vamp**

**Emmitt-****bigteddy**

**Rosalie-****bubbleblonde**

**Jacob-****I3bellababby**

**Alice-****shoesshoestop**

**Jasper-****solderboydonttellm**

**Carlisle-****drdude**

**Esme-****cleanthisupnow**

**Renesmee-****halfnhalf**

**Charlie-****lonleydad**

**Billy****- paralyzedwolf**

**Renee****- itolducharlie**

Edededyumm has signed on

Lion/man/vamp has signed on

Lonleydad has signed on

Paralyzedwolf has signed on

Paralyzedwolf- ok Charlie what do we do on this new dating sight?!?

Lonleydad- ummm… I think that we just talk

Paralyzedwolf- To who?

Lonelydad- to the ladies!!

Edededyumm- ummm… you do know that this is NOT a dating sight right?!?

Lonelydad- hahahahahahaha funny joke or fj

Loin/man/vamp- what is fj?

Lonleydad- I thought that was what the young people do!! Or ittwwtypd

Paralyzedwolf- yea I saw my son texting his girlfriend and he was abbreviating a ton of stuff like lol jk wtf exc… or yismsthgahwaatoslloljkwtfexc…

Lion/man/vamp- what is wft?

Edededyumm- you don't know?!? It is what the fudge!!!

Lonelydad- even I know that!!! Or eikt

Lion/man/vamp- so… what are your guises names?

Lonelydad- I'm Charlie

Paralyzedwolf- and I am Billy!!

Edededyumm- YOUR BILLY RAY CYRUS?!?

Paralyzedwolf-no, but I wish I was!!

Lonelydad- he means yes!!!

Paralyzedwolf- what are you talking about?!?

Lonleydad- edededyumm & lion/man/vamp DO NOT READ THIS!!! Do you want to attract the ladies or not?!?

Paralyzedwolf- ok ok yes I am!!

Edededyumm- YOUR NOT ON A DATING SIGHT!!!!!

Lion/man/vamp- CALM DOWN BELLA!!!!

Lonelydad- BELLA?!? AS IN BELLA SWAN/CULLEN?!? AS IN MY DAUGHTER?!?

Edededyumm- DAD?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?

Paralyzedwolf- JACOB?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!

Lion/man/vamp- no I'm Edward!!!

Paralyzedwolf-darn…

Edededyumm- I TOLD YOU THIS WAS NOT A DATING SIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paralyzedwolf- Edward don't you think that if someone did the math on your screen name they could figure out that you're a vampire?

Lonelydad- YOU IS A VAMPIRE?!?

Edededyumm- yea dad.

Lonelydad- that's a shocker!!!

Edededyumm- everyone in this chat room already knew that!!

Lonelydad-oh… dose Renee know? Or Phil or mike or Jessica or Angelia or Eric or Tyler or Ben or tiffany or noora?!?

Edededyumm- no no no no no no no no no no no !!!!

Lonleydad- are you sure!!!

Edededyumm- yes now goodbye!!!

Edededyumm has signed off

Lion/man/vamp- oh I love that song!!!! I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering I got that new I'm a single girl swag Got me with my girls and we're singin' it hey Na na na na, na na na na hey hey hey Goodbye Na na na na, na na na na Hey hey hey Goodbye!!!

Lonleydad has signed off

Paralyzedwolf has signed off

Lion/man/vamp- not again!!!

Lion/man/vamp has signed off


	2. SHUT UP!

DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!

Screen names

**Bella- ****edededyumm**

**Edward-****lion/man/vamp**

**Emmitt-****bigteddy**

**Rosalie-****bubbleblonde**

**Jacob-****I3bellababby**

**Alice-****shoesshoestop**

**Jasper-****solderboydonttellm**

**Carlisle-****drdude**

**Esme-****cleanthisupnow**

**Renesmee-****halfnhalf**

**Charlie-****lonleydad**

**Billy****- paralyzedwolf**

**Renee****- itolducharlie**

Itolducharlie has signed on

Edededyumm has signed on

Bigteddy has signed on

Lonleydad has signed on

Itolducharlie- CHARLIE SWAN YOU BETTER BE IN THIS CHAT ROOM AND STAY IN IT!!!!

Edededyumm- dad who are you talking to?

Itolducharlie- Bella?!?

Edededyumm- MOM?!? You don't think this is a dating sight too do you?

Itolducharlie – oh of cores not!! _I'm_ not a fat idiot like your father!!!

Lonelydad- I am as health as a horse!!

Lion/man/vamp- Bella, me and emmit are going to go play some football!!!!

Itolducharlie- EDWARD how are you!?!?!?!?!?!

Lion/man/vamp-I'm fine Renee STOP FREAKING OUT!!! You know sometimes you can be such a… never mind but still JUST SHUT UP!!!

Edededyumm- jeez Eddie!!!

Lion/man/vamp- I regret nothing!!!

Lion/man/vamp has logged off

Edededyumm- I'll go talk to him see ya mama I love you bye dad.

Edededyumm has logged off

Lonleydad- DID YOU KNOW THAT EDWARD IS A VAMPIRE?!?

Itolducharlie- SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lonleydad- opps I spilled the blood sucking beans!!!

Itolducharlie- SHUT UP!!!

Lonelydad- yea I did!!

Itolducharlie- SHUT UP!!!!!

Lonleydad- you can stop saying that!!!

Itolducharlie- SHUT UP!!!!!

Lonelydad- STOP IT

Itolducharlie- SHUT UP!!!!!

Lonelydad- ok that is it!!!

Itolducharlie- SHUT UP!!!!!

Lonelydad has logged off

Itolducharlie has logged off

**If you like this story review review review!!!!**


End file.
